marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: First Class (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** ** *** ** *** *** **** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Plot = 350px|left "Before Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr took the names Professor X and Magneto, they were two young men discovering their powers for the first time. Before they were archenemies, they were closest of friends, working together, with other Mutants (some familiar, some new), to stop the greatest threat the world has ever known. In the process, a rift between them opened, which began the eternal war between Magneto’s Brotherhood and Professor X’s X-Men." | Cast = * James McAvoy as Professor Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender as Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * January Jones as Emma Frost * Caleb Landry Jones as Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Lucas Till as Havok (Alex Summers) * Nicholas Hoult as Beast (Hank McCoy) * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw * Edi Gathegi as Darwin (Armando Muñoz) * Jason Flemyng as Azazel * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Álex González as Riptide (Janos Quested) * Oliver Platt as "The Man in Black" * Zoë Kravitz as Angel (Angel Salvadore) * Hugh Jackman as Logan * Éva Magyar as Magneto's mother. * Bill Millner as young Magneto * Beth Goddard as Xavier's mother * Laurence Belcher as young Charles Xavier * Morgan Lily as young Mystique * Rebecca Romijn as adult Mystique * Don Creech as William Stryker Sr. | Notes = *The movie frequently contradicts information established in previous X-Men films. **In X-Men it is stated that Erik Lehnsherr helped Charles Xavier build Cerebro, whereas in X-Men: First Class the designer is Henry McCoy. **In X2: X-Men United, William Stryker states that Wolverine's adamantium bonding was performed nearly 15 years prior, before his arrival in America (which would place it sometime in the 80s). However, in X-Men: First Class, Wolverine is present in America in the '60s when Charles and Erik find him in a bar. **In X2: X-Men United, a television in a bar is tuned in to a conversation about mutant rights between Dr. Hank McCoy (who still has normal human skin, not blue fur) and a "Mr. Shaw" (who is most likely Sebastian Shaw, but his first name is not revealed). However, in X-Men: First Class, McCoy has further mutated into his furry blue form, while Shaw has been killed. **In X-Men: The Last Stand, Erik is present when Charles recruits Jean, ten years before the main time-line where Charles is also still able to walk. He was also still able to walk in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, when he recruited Scott and other mutants fifteen years before the main time-line. *In the comics, Alexander Summers (Earth-616) is the younger brother of Scott Summers (Earth-616). In X-Men: First Class however, Alex is apparently much older than Scott. It should be noted that Alex's abilities are only vaguely similar to those of his comic book counterpart. It is possible that he is Scott's uncle, or other relative. | Trivia = *Though not referred to by name, Hugh Jackman makes a cameo as Wolverine. He's the cigar smoking man Charles and Erik approach in the bar who tells them to "Go fuck themselves" after they introduce themselves. *Though it is made clear in the credits, and behind the scenes, that the character played by actor Álex González is Janos Quested, a.k.a. Riptide, the film makes no mention of this. The character is never referred to by a name, and in fact has no spoken dialogue. | Links = * * }} }}